


Jump In, Pumpkin

by superrcorrps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kara Danvers is a sap, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mermaid!Lena, PrinceEric!Kara, They dance, and carve pumpkins, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: Kara Danvers has never won Midvale’s costume competition.This year she is determined to win, and with a little help from a certain LuthorOrKara and Lena attend a Halloween party in a couples costume and carve pumpkins together
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Jump In, Pumpkin

Halloween was Kara's second favourite holiday.

She loved the activities of the days leading up to it: drinking pumpkin spice lattés; decorating the house; finding costumes and most importantly buying sweets (and eating most of them).

And she loved the annual tradition of the party at her hometown, the one thrown at Midvale town hall, where she aimed to win the costume contest every year.

She hadn't yet won it once.

However, this year, Kara was determined to change that, and with her secret weapon.

"Lena!!" 

This year, Kara was going to have a matching costume with Lena, and they were going to win without a hint of a doubt. 

She just had to convince Lena first.

"Yes Kara?" Lena replied.

They were sat on Lena's L-Corp couch, eating the food Kara had bought from Noonans, the silence between them comfortable.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? Well I... I guess I'll just be working late as usual, why do you ask?" Lena said.

Kara noticeably paused, before saying, "Come to Midvale with me?"

"What?" Lena asked.

Kara blushed a little.

"Come to Midvale with me. It's Halloween, obviously, so there's a party. Everyone's going, even Alex and Kelly. There's a costume competition, I've never won it, and Alex never lets me forget that she has. So, come with me, we can wear matching costumes and you can relax from your," she threw her arms into the air, "silly work." 

"My silly work? Kara I run a multi billion dollar company I'm not sure it's silly."

Kara ducked her head, believing Lena's answer to be a no.

"But yes I'll come."

"Ok I understand, but if you change your-"  
Kara's thoughts caught up with her, finally, and her eyes grew wide.

"You'll come? YES!" 

Lena giggled at her best friends antics, happy night just to see her pure excitement.

Without warning, Kara brought her in for a tight hug, before leaping back and running out of the room, leaving Lena stunned on the couch.

When Kara poked her head back around the corner, she was dressed in Supergirl attire.

"Thanks Lena, you're the best," She grinned, "I'll text you the details later," and then off she went, with a fleeting "have a look for costumes."

Lena sighed, with a cheesy grin plastered permanently onto her face. 

She picked up the TV remote , and switched it on to watch the inevitable fight that Kara had just been called away to deal with. 

She picked up the food wrappers, flinching several times whenever Kara took a particularly bad punch, concern written over her features.

She couldn't help but feel excited though, at the prospect of Kara inviting her to a party in her hometown, the chance to see where Kara had grown up, and the place that made her into the girl she cared for so dearly.

———————

"I am not wearing that," Lena exclaimed disgustedly.

"Pleaseeee Lenaaaaa," Kara whined and pouted.

"That's not fair"

"What isn't?"

Lena gestured towards Kara's facial expression. 

"I can't say no to your face."

Kara grinned, and continued pouting.

Lena sighed, and spoke again.

"Fine. Only once." 

Kara jumped around in celebration, twirling around in the air, before bundling Lena's part of the costume into her hands and zooming off at an inhuman speed to change into her own.

Lena huffed and pulled on her costume, tugging at the tight material and trying to make it easier for herself to walk.

Kara had chosen the least practical costume possible, and Lena knew she wasn't going to last long in it.

When Kara had finished changing, she walked back in to an exasperated Lena, who immediately snapped up upon her entry.

"Oh my god," Lena said, slack jawed.

"I know right," Kara said cockily, putting on a twirl, showing off, "I make a good prince Eric,"

Lena just blushed in response.

Once she had regained control of her words again, Kara was smirking at her knowingly. 

"Kara, how am I supposed to walk in this?"

"I guess I'll just have to carry you, Ariel." 

And with that, Kara swept Lena into a bridal carry, with the latter protesting feebly, and flew off into the sky, their journey to Midvale by Kara-express.

(Kara of course took the liberty of grabbing Lena a coat, she wasn't a monster).

—————————

Midvale village hall wasn't a grand affair. It was on the small side, but the decorations and sheer spirit of the people inside made it seem so much more.

Lena was overwhelmed from the atmosphere as she entered, Kara's insistent babble a mere background noise.

"Lena? Are you ok?"

Lena snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. It's just so..."

"Amazing?" Kara grinned. "I know."

A few more moments passed before a woman, kind looking and clearly good natured, beckoned them over with a dazzling smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you could make it Kara," The woman exclaimed, pulling in Kara for a hug, "and you must be..."

"Lena, Lena Luthor," Lena replied warily, holding her hand out for a handshake.

However, the woman simply batted her hand out of the way and initiates an inexplicably warm hug.

Lena was taken by surprise at first, and stiffened, before eventually relaxing into it.

"I'm Eliza, honey."

Eliza.

Eliza as in, Kara's adoptive mother.

Lena had forgot she would be meeting her.

Once the hug had ended, Lena was blushing and stammering over her words.

"It's uh... it's nice to meet you Mrs Danvers."

"Just call me Eliza," She said warmly, before leaving with a fleeting "have fun girls!"

"She's nice," Lena stated, staring off into the direction she left.

"Yeah she's amazing," Kara said smiling happily, "She made me the person I am today."

Suddenly, a loud voice came over the hall, announcing a competition.

"Good evening ghouls and ghosts, are you ready to kick off tonight with our famous PUMPKIN CARVING COMPETITION?!??"

Kara cheered incredibly loudly, and Lena almost covered her ears.

"You think I'm going to touch the inside of a pumpkin Kara?" 

"Uhm well not any more I don't," Kara said, her face falling, "but you design products right? So you'll be good at choosing our design, and working out how precise I need to cut it!"

Lena almost laughed at her best friends excitement, but nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess I could try. But you have to know I've never done this before."

"You've never- we are about to lose your pumpkin virginity."

"My- Oh my god Kara." Lena couldn't help but laugh.

Kara simply grabbed onto her hand (to Lena's utmost horror) and pulled her over to the pumpkin carving station, where she handed Lena a piece of paper, then got stuck in to emptying the pumpkin of its innards.

She made little disgusted noises as she pulled out the pulp with her bare hands, and Lena couldn't help but be mesmerised by the scrape of her long, nimble fingers against the inside of the pumpkin.

"Hey Lena," Kara said pointedly, "You haven't drawn anything yet."

Lena's cheeks instantly turned a deep red.

"I uh, I'll do that now."

She looked down at the empty piece of paper, and started sketching something at random. 

By the time she had finished, she noticed that Kara was done with the pumpkin and was watching her draw over her shoulder.

Lena put the pencil down carefully and swivelled round, ending face to face with Kara.

"Oh Uhm hi," Kara said, fiddling with her glasses.

They were inches apart, and Lena noticed Kara's eyes flicker briefly down at her lips.

Curious indeed.

The moment passed however, when Kara picked up the paper and studied it intensely, before lifting the pumpkin into her arms.

"I'm just going to the toilet," She said.

"But Kara what about-" but Kara was already gone, pumpkin and all, "-The pumpkin."

She sighed again, and started to clean up around her, when she was approached by Alex.

"You should tell her," Alex simply stated

"Tell who what?" Lena enquired.

"You," she pointed at Lena's chest, "should tell my sister that you're in love with her."

Lena's eyes widened. 

"Pffftt what? Your sister? In love with her? I am NOT. Your sister is um... my friend. YES my friend, absolutely platonic, nothing romantic, I am not attracted to her huge biceps or her perfect... stupid... face... oh my GOD."

"Mmmmhmm Luthor sounds incredibly platonic. Almost as platonic as me and Kelly. As in my WIFE Kelly."

"Oh my god what am I going to do. She's going to hate me." Lena started to panic.

"No. For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"She does?"

"She never stops talking about you. And she brought you to a couples costume party for fucks sake."

"Oh," Lena blushed again.

"Now where did she go? I need to talk to her about something," Alex asked

"She went to the toilet... with the pumpkin."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"She's cheating again for fucks sake." She said, before running off in the direction of the bathroom. 

She was too late however, as out came a triumphant Kara, holding their pumpkin above her head.

It was carved.

Kara had carved their pumpkin with her laser vision in the toilet.

Lena could only laugh.

She laughed so hard, the veins popped in her forehead.

She laughed so hard, Kara stood by her side and held her up, lest she fall on the floor.

She laughed so hard, she cried, fat, happy tears.

(She laughed so hard she peed a little, although she wouldn't admit that to anyone).

When she finally stopped laughing, she came back up to Kara staring into her eyes, with an emotion she couldn't quite recognise.

Her hysteria stopped immediately.

"You think my way of getting us to win this is funny?" She asked.

"No." Lena replied, and Kara's face fell, "I think it's fucking hilarious. How you want to win so desperately. You're like an excited child." 

Lena smiled up at Kara affectionately, and it was reciprocated wholly.

They stood like this for several moments, still touching, before Kara noticed the change in song and jumped to a start. 

"Lena we HAVE to dance to this one."

"Dance? Kara I'm not sure, I don't really dance, and well," She gestured down towards her costume, "I can't really move much."

"Pfffttt it's fine I can do most of the dancing."

And, she did.

If you could call it dancing that is.

More like moving slightly in time with the beat.

Lena jigged along with her, until the DJ started to announce the winners for the competitions.

He started with the pumpkin competition.

"And the winners are... ALEX AND KELLY!!"

Kara shook her head adamantly and glared daggers over in her sister's direction.

"No, that's not fair." She whispered harshly.

"Neither is you cheating, darling." Lena whispered back, and Kara furrowed her brow.

When the DJ began announcing the costume winners, Lena was smiling at the variety of costumes everyone had made.

"And the winners are.... NIA AND BRAINY AS KETCHUP AND MUSTARD!!!"

"Ketchup and mustard? That's stupid." Lena exclaimed, ready to deal with the fallout of Kara's toddler temper tantrum at not winning.

However there was no reply, and Lena turned her head only to find Kara staring at her intently.

"Kara-"

"I've had a great night, Lena," Kara said.

Lena chuckled.

"But we didn't even win any of the competitions."

"No," she pouted a little, "but I got to spend time with you."

"Kara that's not much of a prize," Lena said, "I'm not really the best person you could spend time with."

Kara shook her head indignantly.

"You're more than that. You're amazing Lena, you're smart, funny, beautiful. You're so much more than a stupid costume competition to me, you're-"

"I love you," Lena blurted out, immediately covering her mouth.

Kara stood stock still for a minute.

"You what?"

"I'm... I'm in love with you," Lena replied, looking at the floor, "and I'm sorry if this changes things between us... I just wanted you to know."

Lena felt a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet Kara's, who was standing mere inches away. 

"I want it to change things between us."

Lena's face fell.

"Oh I... I understand... I'll just go now," She made to turn away, but was stopped by a strong arm wrapping around her waits.

"I love you too, Lena Luthor."

Lena blinked. 

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Can I-"

Before Lena could finish, Kara's lips were on hers.

The kiss was, to put it, ethereal.

It took away Lena's breath, and her mind instantly went blank.

Suddenly the adrenaline set in and she was kissing back, hot, wet, and downright sinful.

Wolf whistles filled the room as Kara pulled back to rest her head to Lena's, and a slow song started playing.

"That was-" Kara started

"Amazing," Lena finished.

They both let out a little giggle, and swayed from side to side in a half arsed attempt at dancing.

"I love you, Lena." Kara said 

"I love you too, Kara." Lena said

"Get a fucking room," Alex said from the corner of the room, but she was smiling along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please tell me, I won’t be offended.
> 
> I hope you all had a good day.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, follow me on twitter- sxperlxthor
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -R❣️


End file.
